heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
SkekSil/Relationships
The relationships of SkekSil in The Dark Crystal ''and ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Friends SkekSo SkekSil serves as SkekSo's second-in-command and most trusted advisor. SkekSil likes staying by SkekSo's side and supporting him in governing Thra. However, in truth, SkekSil hopes to become Emperor one day, considering his multiple crimes. SkekMal Despite being terrified of the hunter, SkekSil summoned SkekMal to the castle and hired him to find Rian and hoped to regain his position as the Emperor's second in command. SkekMal was insulted that he had to find a Gelfling and nearly walked away, but SkekSil managed to convince SkekMal that Rian was a threat to all Skeksis. SkekSil intrigued SkekMal that Rian would make a trophy and gave SkekMal a scrap of Rian’s cloth and sent the deadly Skeksis went to hunt the Gelfling down. He later stopped SkekMal from giving a deathly blow to Rian, the Chamberlain suddenly appeared and yelled for the Hunter to stop, as he needed Rian for his own agenda. Insulted, SkekMal refused because SkekSil was hunting a throne instead but the Chamberlain was hunting for power. This caused SkekMal to honor SkekSil's hunt but threatened to kill SkekSil if he denied him Rian's tongue. SkekAyuk SkekAyuk and SkeKSil appear to get along and at least tolerate one another. SkekAyuk was one of the Skeksis who urged SkekSil be punished for letting Rian escape but he was easy to manipulate, as were the other Skeksis, as SkekSil was able to convince SkekAyuk and the other Skeksis that SkekTek is the reason the Gelfling escaped. When SkekSil returned the castle, SkekAyuk greeted him with excitement, but SkekSil was disturbed by his fellow Skeksis urinating outside He also didn' see SkekAyuk as much of a hreat due to his love of foood more than his love of politics. SkekTek SkekSil once saved SkekTek from his essence being drained from the Dark Crystal and was the one to assure SkekTek that he was on the right path and inspired him to use the Crystal to drain Gelfling. However, SkekSil wanted to have power and the essence SkekTek later stored for himself and tried to pin the theft of the vial on the Gelfling they smelled were in the room. SkekTek caught the Chamberlain and would have believed in his lies that the Gelflings took it because SkekTek sees the bits of locksnake in SkekSil's teeth. Before the argument escalated, the two Skeksis caught the scent of Rian and Gurjin. Later SkekSil was able to manipulate the other Skeksis into punishing SkekTek for letting Rian escape by having his eye taken out by a Peeper beetle. To "make it up" to the Scientist, he gives him two Gruenak slaves for his work. SkekTek took the slaves and said that it was a start for him and SkekSil. Neutral SkekUng SkekSil's rivalry with SkekUng begun shortly after the latter became the new General and after SkekVar's death, became his new rival. Both were in competition for the position of the Next Emperor after SkekSo's death. Together, they fought with each other during the Trial by Stone. Despite SkeKUng ordering SkekSil be punished, he stopped the other Skeksis from killing the Chamberlain and instead, ordered him to be banished instead. Upon realizing that the two Gelfling survived the Garthim War, SkekSil hoped to regain his position and in SkekUng's graces. Upon capturing Kira and bringing her to the Emperor, SkekUng was impressed and gave SkekSo his position back. Enemies Rian skekSil saw Rian as a pawn in his plan and hoped to take advantage of his "betrayal." He was responsible for spreading the lies that Rian killed his own girlfriend and that he had gone mad with rage. SkekSil realized he needed to capture Rian in order to regain his position and had SkekMal hunting him and convincing him that Rian was a threat. SkekSil stopped SkekMal from killing Rian and convinced SkekMal to let him take the Gelfling back to the Castle. SkeKMal agreed but threatened the Chamberlain with death if he was denied his prize. Now alone with a helpless Rian, SkekSil stole the vial of Mira's essence and drank it in front of Rian and took pleasure in Rian's suffering. On their way back to the Castle, SkekSil found it entertaining that Rian was trying to break free of his bonds but told Rian that any attempts to escape would be pointless. However, Rian refuses to allow the Chamberlain to manipulate him and warns SkekSil to just kill him now and get it over with. However, the Chamberlain refused, as he needed Rian alive to stop a war before it started. However, the young Gelfling wanted the world to know that the Skeksis were evil, which intrigued SkekSil as he wondered why Skeksis were evil, with Rian explaining it was because of what they did to Mira. When Rian insisted that they were nothing alike, SkekSil decided to use his captive's guilt of being forced to leave Ordon, Gurjin and Mira to their fates to his advantage by adding that Rian ran because of his father's sacrifice, Gurjin stayed behind in the Castle and help Rian escape and Rian standing by when Mira being drained. Rian, upset, says that he tried but that he couldn't save his father, and SkekSil, satisfied, tells Rian that he couldn't save any of them but adds that maybe Rian can save the rest. SkekSil continued pressuring Rian to tell the "truth" about Mira and admit he murdered her. Rian was still upset and refused because SkekSil did not care about Gelfling, which the Chamberlain denies and that he is the only reason why Gelflings are still alive, but Rian refuses because lying would lead to the Gelflings remaining slaves. SkekSil twists Rian's words. The Gelfling remained defiant, and seeing no other option, SkekSil cut Rian's bonds and allowed him the chance to leave. However, Rian stayed for the time being, until Naia and Gurjin rescued Rian from the Chamberlain's manipulation. Kira and Jen and Kira, one of SkekSil's arch-enemies. ]]Kira and Jen were the last survivors of the Gelfling race, and therefore, SkekSil hoped to use this to his advantage and capture one of them and take them to SkekUng to reposition himself as the Chamberlain once again. It succeeded when he kidnapped Kira and attempted to kill Jen in the cattaracks. SkekVar SkekSil has an intense rivalry with SkekVar and they both fight and compete for SkekSo's approval. SkekSil was overcome with anger whenever SkekVar was ever in his spot and would often scream, "Get out of my spot!" in a rather terrifying and evil tone. His hatred for SkekVar only intensified when the General won SkekSo's approval and became the Emperor's favorite Skeksis. SkekSil later had the Gruenaks switch SkekVar's vial of essence with glowing water. Keeping up the pretense, SkekSil plotted against SkekVar and hoped to gain his position as the Emperor's favorite. He did this by saving SkekVar from Tavra by killing her and giving SkekVar the essence to prove his "Friendship" to the General. SkekVar appreciated the help and decided that SkekSil was not as useless as he thought and agreed with his idea of having SkekTek create the army of Garthim. During the battle of Stone in the Wood, SkekSil took advantage of SkekVar's defeat at Rian's hand and personally murdered SkeKVar, who begged for "Friend Skeksil's" help. However, SkekSil mercilessly murdered SkekVar for stealing his seat and in doing so, gained his position back in the Emperor's good graces. Tavra Though having littele to no interaction SkekSil killed Tavra in cold blood, and did so to save SkekVar from her. However, he only killed Tavra so he could win SkekVar's trust and be able to kill him. Category:Relationships